bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble and the Gunner
A man in a red trenchcoat was walking in the middle of nowhere. He glared at the full moon and grinned. "Such a wonderful view up there , such a shame I'm not with anyone here." His eyes turned and observed the trees right behind him. They were waving non-stop. He sighed and spoke. "I spoke to soon, I guess I'm not alone." Yuki appears soon after, this noble of the great Kawahiru Clan and the Vice Captain of squad one speaks. "Hello Zen, its been awhile" she says as her hair blows in the wind. "My......What did I ever do to accept such honor of having a noble right in front of me?" Zen took of his hat and bowed his head a bit. "What brings you here? Yuki Kawahiru, cousin of the famous Seireitou Kawahiru." "Nothing special, i just wanted a new teacher since my brother left the gotei and so did my cousins" she says as she draws her white katana from its sheath. "Flow now and become the calm; Surge onwards and become the Tempest; Rage forward and become the Eye, With this all things of this world shall flood! Arashitenjoumukyuu" she says as her sword splits into twin blades that she combines into her complete shikai. "Now You will teach me so i may surpass my own limits" she says as tears run down her face, since not to long before this Shougatsu was killed, and she was powerless to save him. Putting his hat back, Zen's grin became wider. He drew one his guns and pointed them to Yuki. "If you insist, Your Highness." One bullet was fired, heading directly towards Yuki. Zen used Shunpo to go behind Yuki and fire another bullet from his gun. "Its my honor to train you You Highness, but don't expect me to go easy." Yuki twirls and then calls out the name of her technique. "Namima!" she calls out as the water flowing from her shikai hardens into a wall of steel like water that deflects the bullets. "Now, Hado #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" she says blasting him with a high leveled kido. "Nice one, I wonder why such a powerful combatant needs a teacher." Zen was again behind Yuki. The one Yuki blasted faded in the wind. The place where Zen was standing is turning into his dark matter. He covered one his hand with it and prepared to pierce through Yuki's defense. "I....I want to achieve bankai!" she admits as she turns and changes her defense into an attack as she slams her twin blade lance onto zens arm, slamming him into the trees with the force of a hurricane. "I need to achieve my bankai and i need help" "Bankai?" Zen's arm was sliced by Yuki's attack but he cared no less as it only flowed back to the way it was. "If you want to achieve one then." He paused for a while. "Say no regrets, this night ain't going to be pretty, for you alteast." He touched the tree where he landed, and all at once it turned into a dark matter. It circled Yuki, its edges were sharp, sharp enough to cut Yuki into ribbons. Yuki uses flash steps to evade the dark matter as she creates more water with her shikai, she then spins it above her head. "Bakurai!" she says firing a razor sharp ring of water at him. "Im well aware of the risk, i still must achieve my bankai!" Zen didn't move, he was not planning on dodging or blocking the attack. The rings pass right through Zen's flesh, but the dark matter flowed to the wound and regenerated it instantly. Zen's grin was fading, rather he was serious. "Is that all you got? Im beginning to feel disappointed Yuki. Dark matter erupted from the ground, it binded Yuki's limbs so that she couldn't move. "I could have killed you 10 times already." Yuki then burst into water and reformed a few feet away. "Fine You asked for it! Hajoukougeki!" she screams as she continually attacks Zen slamming hurricane force strikes at him again and again. Zen was being overwhelmed, he can't strike back as Yuki was hitting him continuously. After a few more hits, Zen was knocked out. He didn't move, no reiatsu was being released, it appears that Yuki had killed Zen with her hurricane like attacks. Yuki then jumps back and then pants a lil. "This is my power, the power over the water that flows from my shikai, but according to my spirit i need to draw on more than just her power, and Zen i know your not dead, stop playin possum and HELP ME" A hand was felt behind Yuki, when she turn around she saw Zen, unhurt. "I see you've beaten the dummy, that's something." He took off his hat and threw it away. He then pointed his black gun on Yuki's forehead. "But can you handle something real Your Highness?" "Asshole!" she says as she once again uses her water substitution tech, since the 5 minute delay is over. "Yes, as Vice Captain of the 1st Division like my cousin before me, i shall not lose!" "I see you only follow the footsteps of your cousin." Zen sighed in disappointment. "That is why you will never learn bankai, as learning bankai differs from one shinigami to another, you will achieve nothing if will blindy follow what your cousin had already done." More dark matter emerged out of nowhere, they all attacked Yuki in one go. "I meant the as the former Vice Captain Suzaku Kawahiru was my idol and i have inherited his position, and as such i must win at all cost" she explains as she creates her wall defense again. "Useless..." Zen's dark matter became stronger , it breaked through Yuki's defense and engulfed her. Seeing Yuki engulfed in his dark matter, he started to walk away as he believed he had injured her enough. "Bankai!" she calls out in desperation as she is enveloped in light and dispelling the darkness. She steps out in her incomplete bankai and smiles. "This is only the beginning" "This is getting interesting, why don't you show me what your bankai could do?" Zen started grinning again as this was the 1st time in a hundred years he had felt the air of a true battle. "Come, You Highness!" The Bankai Yuki stands as her bankai still takes form, she thinks. "How do i fight without a weapon?" and a second later a blade forged from ice is formed in her hand. "Perfect, So now it comes full circle!" Zen stared at Yuki's new form, he was smiling like never before, he released more of his reiatsu. "Can't wait to see how powerful you are in that form, Princess." Zen prepared more dark matter on his side and ready his battle stance. Yuki moves at high speeds and creates spears with water around her to impale Zen. "it seems that all water is under my command" "But it seems like its not helping you a bit." Zen did not stagger and almost didn't care about what had impaled him. Zen copied what Yuki did, creating spears with his dark matter that surrounded Yuki. "bye zen" she says as a ring of water appears below him and then surround him freezing him in water. "Tsukishiro" she says mimicking the old shinigami rukia kuchiki. "So that's it?" The spears rushed towards Yuki while the ice surrounding Zen starts to crack. The ice shattered as Zen walked out of the circle, completely unscratched. Yuki uses her water clone to evade the spears and stands before Zen "Now your being unfair teach, because these arent some weak techniques im using and your not even hurt" "Coz ur still too weak..." With little movement, Zen summoned a black dog, apparantly made of dark matter. The dog growled and prepared to attack Yuki. "ILL SHOW YOU WEAK!" she screams as she creates an ice version of her shikai and then uses a shikai skill in bankai. "Hajoukougeki!" Making the dog burst, Zen was able to create a sufficient amount of dark matter on his side to defend himself from the attack. But Yuki's water based attack proved to be powerful enough to get through Zen's defenses, almost crashing him. But he Zen stood up, trying not to show that was hurt from the attack. "Now, time for another Hajoukougeki!" she says attacking again "Not working, I've seen it once." Zen made the water from Yuki's attack into his own dark matter, turning it against her. Yuki's bankai breaks and she stands there astounded. "What NO!" In the last second, Zen stop his attack, shattering all his dark matter. He gazed upon Yuki and smiled, understanding how much reiatsu she used up by using Bankai for the first time. "Must be a little tiring for you, princess." "I guess you succeeded in drawing out my bankai" she said as she then passes out, only to be caught by Harusame her younger brother. "What have been up too sister" her brother says to her and then looks at Zen. "Hey Zen"